Silent Tears
by InuDemon92
Summary: Sasuke leaves. Pushing Sakura away from her pampered life and into reality, the worlds cruel reality full of hate and tragedy. Watch her grow... chasing after him.
1. Sakura 99

(Authors Note: Why does everyone always say Sakura is a whore? Honestly? She may not be that helpful in battle, and states the obvious all the time, and desires Sasuke sooo badly...anyways. But there must be times when she realized all this. She'd not that bad. I believe she has hidden qualities that fuel her honorable side. I'm tired of hearing people say she's a whore, or slut, or whatever.

This is a what _could_ have happened to Sakura after Sasuke left Konoha. So bare in mind... It is FICTION only)

**Silent Tears**

**Chapter One**

'Pampered'

* * *

When you punch a wall, it's supposed to hurt right? When you crack all your knuckles, you're supposed to cry right? Then why do the tears swell up in your throat and refuse to come out? What impulses you continue punching the wall despite the throbbing pain that constantly races through your hand?

Sakura laid sideways, half dead, on her bed. Her uncombed hair flopped over the side and bunched at her neck. But this time, she didn't bother to fix it. The window blinds were shut making the room dark like night even though the sun had just risen. Down stairs, she could hear her mother chewing the delivery guy's head off for bringing onions instead of pickles. It only reminded her how pathetic and pampered her life had really been up until now.

She remembered standing in front of her mirror, that day after graduation, staring at her reflection, seeing a 'full fledged' ninja wearing the official Konoha leaf village head band. She remembered feeling so proud and superior. Now, when she rolled to see her reflection, there was a spoiled useless girl, who had been so overprotected by her friends and family, never learning what true loss felt like.

'I couldn't stop him.' Her fingers twitched at the thought of his face. 'I wasn't enough to stop him!'

Sakura rolled over no her stomach and pummeled her fists into her pillow leaving streaks of blood from her knuckles, 'What good am I? What have I ever done that was of any use to anyone?!'

"Sakura?" her mother's carefree voice came to her door. Sakura had crawled in her window that morning to avoid her mother's ugly sunshine smile. "Are you awake? I've made these delicious tomato and pickle-."

"GET OUT!" She'd never screamed at her mother before. But now felt nothing but anger towards her. 'It's you! You've been pampering me! Hiding me! Shunning me from the world and all its truths! Pretending like it's my right to get whatever I want!'… "Well life doesn't always revolve around me!"

Her mother gasped and retreated from her room just as an extra large Valentines Bear came tumbling through that air at her. There was a look of pure fright and confusion on her face.

Sakura stuffed her face back into the pillow, 'that's right….you don't understand, nobody does, not even you. My whole life….is such a waste of time.'

So why didn't the tears come out? Tears presented a sort of sadness, when a person is no longer able to suppress her emotions of tragedy. But she felt nothing but anger. And it was like the anger pushed every other emotion away. Anger at her mother, for everything she did frustrated Sakura so much. She would come to Sakuras training and bring picnics, and take out her portable comb whenever Sakuras hair got too messy, while the other genin of the village were off fighting mission.

Sakura was through with this kind of life. When your mother would become your shadow and follow everywhere just to make sure your clothing was never dirty. The only reason she came back this time, was to pack her things…


	2. Sakura 100

**Silent tears**

'chapter 2'

Tsunade would be sending a team out to retrieve Sasuke immediately, but she wouldn't be on it, she knew that. She wasn't will like Naruto. She didn't have the ambition like Kiba. She didn't have the strength like Neji. And even her brains, the one thing she always prided herself on, could easily be out done by Shikamaru.

_So what was she to do?_ Sakura wandered down the street, as it started to fill with people, a small carrying bag over her shoulder, only the necessities, she would learn to live without luxuries, a pouch of change, her headband, ninja tools, lighter and flint…and her portable brush. Sakura brought her pink embroidered handkerchief up to her face and dabbed a tear, as that thought hit her. What _could_ she do? Where would she go? She was angry, furious even, at her mom, at herself. But she could go nowhere. It was only then when she realized why exactly she'd been walking as slowly as a snail would be able to outdo her…. She had no idea where she was going.

It was like _being lost_ in the cross section of being afraid and being utterly powerless. Which was worse than just being _at_ the cross section, because if you were just _being_ there. You would either be able to face your mother and give in to the fear, or just run forward…out of the village, out of the land, and just keep running, hoping for the best. But when you're lost, you have no idea what to do. It's like taking two steps back, then inching forward, then suddenly changing your mind and turn around, but then thinking about all the negatives of turning back and …you just keep going back and forth and back and forth while the taichi old folks are watching you from the village park on the side of the road like what the hell are you doing?

What eventually saved Sakura from this dilemma of going back and forth was something she did not expect to encounter. It was like a giant oomph in the side to knock her from her daze…literally.

"Hey! Watch where you're going lady?"

Sakura looked down to see a boy, much younger than herself, probably haven't even been at the academy for more than a year, giant bag lied to his back that looked like it was bigger than him. She looked at him with curiosity, because his face looked like he'd been crying too, only his cheeks were stained with mud from him whipping it with her dirty hands. Sakura glanced at her pink embroidered handkerchief. Obviously the boy had never heard of such things.

"I said! Why'd you bump into me!"

Rubbish! You ran into me. But she was in no mood to argue with a child. She just looked down at him with a puzzled look.

The boy suddenly exploded into tears. "You too huh? So you're against me too! Just like my mom and my sister and my neighbors! Be that way, you'll never have to see me again!" He brought his dirt filled hands to his face and bawled in them, leaving more streaks. The giant bag over his back had slid off his shoulders and pots and pans clattered making the birds scatter.

Sakura frowned, and bent down. She shouldn't have even been paying attention to him; she should have just walked away. But his suffered had given her a chance to forget her own…as the taichi people were staring at her more intently now. She brought out her pink embroidered handkerchief and whipped his cheek, "What exactly did your family do to you?"

* * *

"And she always makes me to do dishes while Gina gets to throw ninja stars around. It's not fair. And when I tried to throw them, I borrowed them and accidentally caught Teddy's tree and he yelled at me and told mom for it! It's not fair! Gina throws then all the time at trees and she never gets screamed at for it!" he chomped down on the ice cream cone Sakura had bought for them, gnawing at it hungrily, like a greedy boy.

It had been ten minutes and she'd heard enough. _So basically, you stole shuriken from you're jonin older sister Gina and threw them at your neighbors award winning Ashlin tree, destroying the branches….I'm surprised you didn't get spanked for it._

"Anyways…" he jumped off the bench, "I'm running away. Thanks for the ice cream though." He retied the giant pack around his tiny torso and started to run.

"Wait!"

The boy turned around reluctantly, "What is it now?" he sounded annoyed.

"Don't go! Your parents only wanted the best for you and-," she cut herself off, looking at him but not seeing him, as if she was amazed at her own words.

The boy just grumbled and ran off once more. This time Sakura didn't stop him, she was too dazed to think about anything else.

Under the pedals of the cherry tree, Sakura came to a realization. She held out her hand and watched the pink pedals ripple around her as the wind caressed her tear dried cheeks.

"Your parents only wanted the best for you…" she muttered softly at the branches above.

He was running away too, just like her, only his situation was so much more ridiculous. Not even worth running away. As she listened to his story, she only thought of how self centered and idiot he was, how his problem was so futile. And then she realized…he was a normal human being. He was living an average life where he went to school, then came home, where his mother would have dinner ready for him. Then he would go to sleep and worry about being a good goalie for the soccer game tomorrow at recess. None of this could even have compared to what Naruto goes through every day, waking up alone, eating breakfast alone. Or what any of the genins went through every day.

Sakura looked around the park. A chippy girl argued with her boyfriend about what movie they were going to go see that night. A young man jogged with his dog. The ice cream vender gave out cones to two old couples chatting about the weather last night. They all seemed so…average.

It was okay...it was alright…everything was alright. Because Sakura…like many of the other genins of this generation, weren't living average lives. It was okay to feel lost or powerless… because you were faced with stronger ninja and impossible situations every day, situations that some people couldn't possibly imagine in their farthest dreams. They were something else…

Sakura smiled to herself and started running, through the busying streets, through the alleyways to the front gate of the village of Konoha, her hair in her face, her pink embroidered handkerchief had blown away at some point but she didn't stop to look for it, as she raced to get there… "Naruto!"

Shikamaru's team was just about to leave off. Kiba was even in his pouncing position when she turned the corner and called his name.

Naruto looked at her puzzled, "Hey Sakura… what are you doing here…not that I don't want you here! I was just …curious. Hehe."

Quit while you're ahead Naruto. She thought about giving something nasty but held her tongue, "I just wanted to say… Good luck bringing Sasuke back. I hope you do! And when you do, I'll be waiting here for you. Be careful Naruto. _I'll be here awaiting your good news."_


End file.
